


that slow burn wait while it gets dark

by lookoutlovers



Series: minute par minute [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, only it's not platonic whatsoever, platonic back scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers/pseuds/lookoutlovers
Summary: for the prompt: “it’s cold in my room, can i sleep with you?”





	that slow burn wait while it gets dark

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a world alone by lorde, my queen. feel free to come send me prompts on tumblr [@lumierelovers](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/) i’ll be happy to be of service, or just come say hi <3 enjoy!!

The harsh chill flowing from the air vent had seemed mild at first. It was nice, considering the humidness that hung in the air during the sweltering summer months.

Lucas and his friends had travelled to Nice for the remaining weeks of July. The city is beautiful, but the south of France runs hot during this time of year, especially when they spend the bulk of their days sunbathing on the beach and lounging by the pool.

So at first the coolness of the breeze flowing from the air con is relieving. It eases the stickiness at the nape of Lucas’ neck that, even after an ice cold shower, just won’t seem to budge. But the residual heat that has been lingering in the air has now been completely replaced with the teeth chattering gust of wind Basile insists on sleeping with. It’s now  _ too much, too cold.  _ The cutting breeze numbs Lucas’ feet and causes goosebumps to rise across his skin. He pulls the thin sheet further over his bare shoulders to try and trap the little warmth that’s still left under there — which, really, is not a lot.

When they had first arrived at the  _ airbnb _ , they had picked names out of a hat to decide who would get the one double room — Eliott had won, of course, which left Lucas sharing a twin room with Basile, while Yann bunked into the other with Arthur.

So. Lucas is sulking, currently, because it’s two in the morning and he still hasn’t slept at all. Basile is snoring like a bear and the air conditioning is on the coldest possible setting, at the highest possible strength. And it’s so unbelievably unnecessary because it’s not even  _ hot _ anymore.

It’s like Basile has some kind of sixth sense, too, because every time Lucas tries to reach over and turn the cold air off he’ll snap one eye open and move the remote further from Lucas’ grasp.

Lucas grumbles, having had enough of not being able to feel the blood flow in his toes. He throws the covers from himself in a huff and leaves the bedroom. Thinks grudgingly that if he slept outside on the balcony he would probably get a warmer nights sleep — but he’s not about to get himself eaten alive by mosquitoes — so he settles for the sofa.

It’s not all that comfortable, the leather sticks to his skin and creates an awful peeling sensation every time he moves, and the fridge makes this buzzing sound that goes straight to his head.

Lucas sighs, thinking about how Eliott is probably sound asleep in the room right next door, an entire double bed to himself. It’s unfair, really, because if it were Yann or Arthur in there Lucas would have barged right in hours ago and demanded they let him sleep next to them. But for some reason, with Eliott, he finds himself feeling a little more hesitant.

He won’t pretend he doesn’t know why, because he does. Lucas is nervous around Eliott because he feels differently around him than he does around the other guys. Eliott makes Lucas’ heart do these strange things, fluttering things, dumb butterflies flapping about in his stomach every time they catch eyes, or when touches linger, when Eliott gives him an unprovoked compliment for no reason other than he’s just the loveliest person Lucas knows.

So yeah, Lucas is in love with Eliott. It’s something he’s come to terms with only in the last couple of months. During high school he would brush it off as a senseless crush — Eliott was Lucas’ first non-straight friend, and Lucas wasn’t long out himself — so he had tried to convince himself it was just the result of never having had a boyfriend before and Eliott was just  _ there _ . Lucas was just projecting, it could have been anyone.

_It’s harmless_ , he would tell himself, _you’ll get over it._

Only, he didn’t get over it — it had only gotten worse. Because here he is, now, three years later, and he’s more in love with Eliott than ever. His heart still feels like it might combust every time Eliott passes him a private soft smile, or when he laughs at his own dumb jokes. But they’re best friends. Eliott clearly doesn’t feel the same and Lucas wouldn’t want to ever make things awkward. So he keeps his mouth shut and he gets on with it. It’s better that way, anyway.

After what feels like at least another hour of tossing and turning on the sofa, it becomes so intolerable that Lucas gives up. He looks to the ceiling for a brief moment, sighing, before he throws his legs over the edge of the couch and stands in sulk.

_ He better not regret this. _

When Lucas inches the door of Eliott’s room open just enough to poke his head in, the light from the hallway peaks in and highlights Eliott’s sleeping body. Lucas watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest from the doorway, how his lips are parted slightly as he puffs out short breaths. He’s beautiful like this, all signs of tension and stress alleviated from his shoulders as tranquillity takes over him. He looks serene,  _ soft _ .

Lucas ignores the rational side of his brain that’s screaming at him to turn back around — that this is a terrible idea — and instead moves fully into the room and shuts the door behind him.

The movement is harsher that he had anticipated, an audible click echoes in the still room and causes Eliott to stir awake. Lucas bites down onto his bottom lip in an attempt to hold his breath, thinks maybe if he makes as little noise as possible Eliott will fall back asleep, then he’ll be able to just leave and pretend this never happened.

Although, the universe is clearly against him, as Eliott is now blinking up at him, a slight furrow falling between his eyebrows. “Lucas?” he mumbles sleepily. Lucas ignores the raspy twinge to his voice that makes him feel dizzy.

“Hi,” Lucas whispers, thinks,  _ this is a bad fucking idea, _ but also that it‘s 3am, and he is so unbelievably tired and cold and grumpy, and so he says, “It’s cold in my room, can I sleep with you?”

Eliott blinks a few more times, disorientated. But then he nods, moving from where he had been sprawled out in the middle of the bed and over to the side to make room for Lucas.

“You don’t mind?” Lucas asks quietly once he’s lying on his side facing Eliott. The other boy smiles, it’s soft at the edges, the corner of his eyes leaden with sleep. “Of course not. Just keep your cold hands to your side of the bed,” he teases.

Lucas lets out a soft chuckle, smiling slightly.

Eliott hasn’t quite closed the curtains properly, it allows a sliver stream of light to filter in through the cracks of the blinds and fall onto his face. The glimmering streetlamps cast a cool tone throughout the room, causing the blue of Eliott’s eyes to fade into a mixture of green and grey. The palette of colours are prominent in the dimly lit room, almost like the glowing orbs that reflect against the shadows when you catch a glimpse of a cat wandering through the night. His eyes are wide as he watches Lucas, deep and intense like the pacific ocean.

Lucas suddenly feels an immense degree of warmth spread across every inch of his skin and seep into his bones. Whether it’s from the air conditioning free room, or the way Eliott is smiling lazily at him — Lucas doesn’t know, but it’s comforting nonetheless.

“Sorry for waking you,” Lucas apologises, feeling a little guilty since the day before had been so exhausting.

(Yann had suggested they go hiking, and they ended up getting lost for a good hour and a half in the sweltering heat. It had resulted in a very grumbly walk home from everyone, so they were all in need of some sufficient beauty sleep.)

Eliott shakes his head slightly, it looks a little ridiculous and his head gets caught on the material of his pillow. “It’s okay,” he says, “I’m not that tired anymore.”

It’s probably a lie, Lucas thinks, since he can see the tired lines that trace Eliott’s eyes. Neither of them mention it.

“Well I am,” Lucas huffs in agitation, “Basile’s snoring is unbearable. Like how is it even humanly possible for that much noise to come out of someone’s mouth?”

Eliott chuckles softly. “I know, I could hear it from all the way over here the other night.”

“I’m gonna shove a sock in his mouth tomorrow night. Also throw the air-con remote from the balcony.”

(Or maybe he’ll just keep forcing his way into Eliott’s bed every night for the rest of the holiday — because the way Eliott is smiling lethargically at him right now with the most stunning sheen to his features makes Lucas want to stay here forever.)

His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks with every tired blink, dark and pretty, his nose and the highest points of his cheekbones are dusted red with sunburn. He’s captivating,  _ beautiful _ . Lucas feels breathless.

“Well you can crash here anytime,” Eliott practically reads his mind. Lucas feels his cheeks heat slightly, stupidly. “But I’ll warn you, I do charge a fee.”

Lucas huffs out a quiet laugh. “Oh yeah? A fee of what?”

“Mhm,” Eliott’s smile is breathtaking, “Five euros a night.” 

“Five euros!?” Lucas shrieks, a teasing scandalised tone to his voice. “Well that’s just extortionate. I’ll be expecting five star accommodation.”

“Breakfast in bed and everything,” Eliott mumbles happily, a pretty glint to his eyes.

Lucas raises his eyebrows, unable to suppress the urge to mirror Eliott’s endearing giggles. “So thoughtful of you.”

They fall silent for a while once their giggles have died down. Eliott shuts his eyes. Lucas almost thinks he’s fallen back asleep as he listens to the faint breaths tumbling from his lips. He feels a strong pang in his chest as he watches Eliott rest peacefully. It’s a longing feeling, an ache tightening around his heart in grip that craves Eliott’s touch more than anything in the world.

More than air, probably.

And it’s too much, Lucas  _ feels _ too much. He has to look away.

He turns onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms and letting out an exasperated sigh. He doesn’t understand why he’s finding it so hard to fall asleep, he usually has zero problems falling asleep. But it’s like a bundle of restless energy is niggling at the back of his mind. He’s thinking so much about wanting to sleep and the fact that he  _ can’t, _ that it’s created this sort of mental block in his head preventing him from falling into unconsciousness.

“Still can’t sleep?” He hears Eliott murmur softly beside him. Lucas makes a muffled grunting noise into his arms, shaking his head.

And he’s so fucking fed up, about to lift his head to go on another long winded, sleep deprived rant, when he feels it — the gentle touch on the exposed skin of his back, where the sheet covering him has fallen midway.

It starts off slightly hesitant,  _ testing _ almost. Eliott runs a finger from the dip in Lucas’ back up to the jut of his shoulder blade, then runs two fingers back down over the trail he had made. It feels vaguely like someone has run a lit match across his back,  _ it burns _ . Eliott’s fingertips ignite flames onto his skin, causing a wildfire to spread within him.

Soon enough Eliott is using his entire hand to caress Lucas’ back, his nails running over the skin every so often. And it feels so fucking good. He has to concentrate exceptionally hard to suppress a moan, because that would be mortifying,  _ and Eliott is his friend  _ — this is strictly platonic.

Although it really isn’t platonic at all, as Eliott’s hand moves lower, then, pushing past the sheet covering Lucas’ lower half as he scratches at the small of Lucas’ back. Lucas’ breath hitches at the sensation, involuntarily arching into Eliott’s touch.

He feels his skin break out into both shivers and flushes of heat when Eliott runs his fingers along the dip at the bottom of his spine, and when his fingertips brush faintly along the waistline of his boxers.

And Lucas should stop him, should ask him what he’s doing before it becomes too much and he can’t control himself. Lucas should stop Eliott before he ends up tackling him into the mattress and kissing him senseless.

But the thing is, Lucas doesn’t want him to stop.

He lets out a content sigh, focusing on how Eliott’s hand feels exploring every inch of his back, stroking his skin and lightly scratching away every stress and worry completely. 

“Feel good?” Eliott whispers, it’s the first thing that’s been said in a while. The words are deafening in the silence of the room, it causes Lucas to turn his head and meet Eliott’s gaze.

”Mhm,” he hums, somewhat incoherently.

The movement of Eliott massaging his back feels a lot more intense now that they’re holding eye contact. Lucas can’t look away. He’s consumed by the entrancing pull of Eliott’s gaze — it’s magnetic,  _ intoxicating _ .

He thinks Eliott has moved closer, the distance between their faces seems to feel a lot shorter than it was before Lucas had looked away. They’re close enough now that he could easily reach out and run a hand along Eliott’s cheek if he wanted to, or through his hair, he could lean his head forward and rest their foreheads together.

And  _ God _ does Lucas want to, _so badly_.

Lucas blinks and Eliott’s hand is trailing along his side, up to his shoulder and over the dip where it meets his neck. Lucas holds his breath when Eliott runs the back of his two fingers along his cheek, wanting to keep as still as possible, afraid that one slight movement would cause everything to fade away like a dream.

The touch is delicate, feather light,  _ gentle _ . They’re still looking at each other with searching eyes, glances wondering. Lucas thinks, in the back of his mind,  _ maybe he does feel the same _ . Why else would Eliott be staring at him like he’s the only thing in the world? So intense and curious and loving.

Eliott traces the curve of Lucas’ eyebrow, then follows the pathway down the bridge of his nose and then back to his cheek, cupping the side of his face.

“You drive me crazy,” Eliott murmurs, his eyes are piercing. His touch is silent, but it speaks a million volumes. Lucas preens at the touch, leaning into it.

He can hear the beat of his own heart pulsating in his chest, it rushes through his bloodstream and latches onto his pulse points, connecting them in a symphony of thumping drums. It only grows louder when Eliott moves closer, his gaze drifting to Lucas’ lips only for a moment, so quick Lucas almost misses it.

“Crazy how?” Lucas whispers, his voice is quiet, edging on indistinct, afraid of upsetting the delicate atmosphere surrounding them.

He’s also maybe seeking some form of confirmation, because Eliott could mean exactly what Lucas hopes he means. But he could also mean something entirely different. And Lucas just needs to be certain, because this is  _ everything,  _ it’s all Lucas has ever dreamed of and he’s terrified.

“Is it not obvious?” Eliott responds.  _ No _ , Lucas thinks,  _ make it obvious. _

Lucas licks his lips, he’s still lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. It’s beginning to become discomforting against his neck, so he turns onto his side, now completely facing Eliott, frowning slightly. “I’m scared that it’s not in the way I think it is. Or the way I want,” he admits quietly.

He feels vulnerable saying it, there’s no hiding from the confession. The words sit open and prominent between them.

“And what do you want?”

Eliott’s hand is still resting against Lucas’ cheek, and his thumb brushes along his skin every so often, a gentle reminder that he’s still there.

Lucas purses his lips, they’re so close now that he can feel Eliott’s breath ghost his face. He contemplates his response for only a few seconds, ignoring the fact that Eliott has basically spun Lucas’ own question back onto him, before eventually deciding,  _ fuck it. _

“I want  _ you _ ,” he says it in a whisper, but it doesn’t take away from the weight of the words, how definite they are, “and I want you to kiss me.”

Eliott’s smile is so bright it illuminates his eyes and almost blinds Lucas. “Okay,” his response is soft but sure.

When Eliott finally closes the short distance between them and presses his lips firmly to Lucas’, the world falls away beneath them. It’s slow, gentle and comforting, and it’s  _ everything _ .

Lucas had thought this moment would spark stars behind his eyelids, would ignite fireworks in his mind and set flames alight — but there are none of these, instead it’s so much more, and it’s so much better.

Eliott’s lips create a ripple of warmth that rushes throughout every inch of Lucas’ body. As their lips melt together and their tongues chase back and forth, it fills Lucas with a fuzzy giddiness. The feeling melts like hot caramel, overflowing from within his heart and spilling into his blood, soothing him instantly.

The airy sound that escapes past Lucas’ lips when Eliott winds his arms around his waist to pull them chest to chest gets lost in their joined mouths. Their legs tangle together between the sheets. Lucas wants to feel Eliott everywhere.  _ He’s burning for it. _

Lucas had thought, that after knowing and loving Eliott for so long, that he had memorised every intricate detail of his face by now. Lucas knows how Eliott scrunches his nose every time he smiles and means it, how his eyes crinkle at the sides and two crescent dimples form by his lips. He knows all of these things. But nothing could have prepared him for the way Eliott’s lips feel against his own. How they’re gentle and searching but hungry and persistent at the same time, how he whines softly when Lucas tugs at the strands of his hair, how he does this thing with his tongue that sends Lucas into a downward spiral.

It’s a foreign kind of feeling, but it’s the best feeling in the world.

They separate only when the need for air becomes so demanding they almost choke with it, and Eliott rests his forehead against Lucas’, smiling softly. Lucas brushes their noses together, loving how it pulls an adorably bashful giggle out of Eliott.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you,” Eliott confesses, his eyes fluttering open for the first time since he had leaned in for the kiss.

“Me too,” Lucas admits, he’s acutely aware of how rapidly his heart is beating. 

Eliott huffs. “We’re idiots.”

Lucas hums, reaching out to move a loose strand of hair from Eliott’s forehead. “It was worth the wait.”

Eliott only smiles, it’s stunning.

They lie in the afterglow, the moon and street lamps as one source of light, Eliott’s glowing eyes as another — the brighter of the two, Lucas thinks, the most illuminating and stunning. Lucas can feel Eliott everywhere, his familiar smell surrounding them, skin touching and limbs brushing, it ignites every nerve end of his body. 

“You’re beautiful.” Eliott’s voice comes soft, but it’s unfaltering. “ _ So beautiful. _ ” He moves a hand back to Lucas’ face, a thumb trailing over his skin lightly. Goosebumps form, heartbeats stammer.

“Does this mean I can stay here for free now?” 

Eliott frowns slightly in confusion, before realisation takes over and he chuckles brightly. “I may be able to come to a compromise.”

”A compromise?” Lucas plays along.

Eliott hums. “You can pay me in kisses instead,” he decides.

” _Kisses_ ,” Lucaa repeats, like he’s contemplating the idea in his head — really, there is no question about it. “I like the sound of that.”

So he kisses Eliott again, and again, and again, fighting past their ridiculous smiles. 

And it’s probably nearing sunrise. Lucas can hear birds chirping in their treetops as flickers of golden sunlight filter in through the blinds. But they don’t care — they don’t care about sleep, or about being exhausted for the rest of the day.

Eliott is kissing him, here, now, and it’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> lucas oughta get those 5 euros back. thank u for reading, let me know what u think :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
